Janice Lincoln (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Beetle | Aliases = Lady Beetle, She-Beetle, Beetle Girl | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly , | Relatives = Lonnie Lincoln (father); unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 135 lbs | Weight2 = ; 205 lbs in armor | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin for hire/mercenary, adventurer; sometimes thief; former revolutionary, waitress, attorney at law | Education = | Origin = Human technology user; Baron Zemo and the Fixer provided Janice with a new suit of Beetle armor and a nano-virus as part of their plan. | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Mitch Breitweiser | First = Captain America Vol 1 607 | HistoryText = Early Life Janice Lincoln is the daughter of the super power mobster, Tombstone. Janice's mother was an ex-girlfriend of Tombstone during his early days in organized crime. Janice grew up a semi-normal life with Tombstone in and out of her life, usually showing up to help out with bills and schooling. However, Janice sought the thrill of her father's lifestyle. New Beetle It was a few years later that Baron Zemo and the Fixer provided Janice with a suit of Beetle armor and a nano-virus as part of their plan to destroy the new Captain America (Bucky Barnes). She emerged from the rubble of an explosion she caused to confront Captain America (Bucky) and Black Widow. The all new Beetle fought Bucky and Black Widow in a short battle and was defeated. Bucky unmasked her, and realized she was responsible for using the nano-virus on him, when she posed as a bartender to slip it into a drink while in a bar with Steven Rogers and the Falcon. She was imprisoned in the Raft where she revealed that she knew Captain America and Bucky are one and the same. While Janice resisted Bucky and the Widow's attempts to interrogate her for the identity of her employer, the Fixer asked Zemo whether they should punish her for her failure. Zemo was merciful, saying that she knew no information that would hurt them. Janice was left to her own devices, and the heroes still managed to piece together Zemo's identity. However, Zemo still exposed Captain America's true identity to the general public. Sinister Six Through unknown means, she was apparently freed and became a member of Boomerang's Sinister Six fighting Superior Spider-Man. After being imprisoned, Boomerang was secretly contracted by the Chameleon to recover the head of former Maggia leader Silvermane from the Owl. To this end, Boomerang deceived the team into agreeing to help him. However, after the original Beetle, the reformed Abe Jenkins, was assigned to be Boomerang's parole officer, the team voted him out and Janice as their new team leader. Speed Demon's vote was motivated by his unrequited attraction for her. The others noted that the Beetle became more despotic as team leader, but attributed this as a reaction to the pressure to succeed and avoid incarceration. Boomerang secretly notified Power Man and Iron Fist of the Sinister Six's whereabouts. Janice and her teammates were arrested, but Boomerang freed them in transit to jail, reclaiming his leadership role. After assaulting the Owl's base, the Beetle, Overdrive, and Speed Demon were captured by the villain and interrogated. The Beetle tried to blackmail the Owl into releasing them while covertly calling for backup. Unimpressed, the Owl prepared to execute her when reinforcements arrived in the form of Tombstone who was revealed to be her father to rest of the group. Ant-Man Janice appeared at Stark Industries, claiming to have reformed, and applying for the open Head of Security position alongside Prodigy, Victor Mancha, and Scott Lang. After seducing Iron Man, Janice tried to assassinate him at the behest of an unidentified client, but was disarmed by Lang, then pursued and presumably apprehended by Iron Man. Ant-Man Security Solutions She briefly worked for Ant-Man Security Solutions before it disbanded. Sinister Syndicate Soon after surviving the hunting of various animal-themed supervillains in Central Park, Janice formed an all-female Sinister Syndicate. With her teammates Scorpia, Lady Octopus, White Rabbit, and the brand new Trapst(e)r, Beetle freed the female Electro from Mayor Fisk's operatives and invited her to join their team. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Typical human weaknesses, without the use of the Beetle armor | Equipment = * ' Beetle Armor MK IV:' The Beetle suit allows the wearer to fly, and stick to walls. Janice's armor seems to be loosely based on the armor designed by the Tinkerer for Abe Jenkins after his original Beetle armor was destroyed by Iron Man. However, the Zemo/Fixer costume does not seem to have the electro-byte offensive capability or the internal battle computer of Jenkins' suit. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroic Age (Event) Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Winged Characters Category:Genius Intelligence